cheaters never win ask edward
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: months ago bella saved edward. aro said one of them had to stay. edward did in order to save bella. bella is getting worried. he never calls or writes. so she leaves, carlisle escorts her. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**okay so i wanted a bella and carlisle story so here it is. if you want me to continue tell me! hate it? ill change it. **

**summary:** bella saved edward but aro said he had to stay in volterra so he did. its bin 3 months and bellais getting worried. he never calles or rights. right know she is on a flight to volterra. the whole family protested but they agreed only if carlisle could escort her.

i stared out my first class widow. i had a blanket over me and i shifted in my seat to look at carlisle. he was intensly reading some book. i stared at him,he didnt notice.

i saw strands of hair falling lightly over his face. his perfectly sculpted face. the way his hair was brown and blonde was rarely natural. then his toned arms and stomach-stop!

this is my boyfriends dad! and i am thinking of him way to weirdly! i closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

in what seemed like a few minutes was actualy a few hours and we were landing. i sat up and undid my seatbelt when carlisle did.

"and how was your flight isabella?" he said as he held out a hand for my blanket. i gave it to him and he put it up.

"fine just fine." i was eager to see edward. my heart ached. i wasnt like when he left it was dulled a bit. he led me to a cab and we drove to volterra in silence. he kept staring at me. i dont think he knew i knew but i did. he looked expressionless. we arrived at the castle. just before carlisle stepped out his phone rang.

"alice?"he said hurridly. the guard was waiting. i could faintly hear alice screaming stuff. all i made out was edward...heidi...asshole!

i blinked confuesed. has alice gone crazy? by know i was out the door and walking up to the gate. leaving carlisle to alices chatter. i couldnt wait any longer to see edward.

just before i got thro the massive castle doors i heard carlisle yell, "what!...bell wait!" but i was already waling thro the hall being escorted silently by who remember as jane. she opened a door to the main court and wispered.

"you will be leaving in tears." i allways thot she was a weird little girl but know i think shes just crazy.

i saw the three kings on there thrones. aro smilled and waved me forward.

"good evening bella! i see your still human. and what do we owe this honor?" he said refering to my visit.

"i came to see my boyfriend." i said boldly. i want yo see my soul mate know! im getting very impatient.

"your boyfriend?" aro said looking genuinly confused. whats that supposed to mean?

"yes edward now were is he?" many expressions flashed across his face. confusion, shock, wonder,then he smiled and looked like he was about to have some fun.

"down the hall third door on the right." justa s he said that i ran down the hall and saw carlisle just as i turned down a hall.

i found the door and flung it open. i saw edward in his bed. joy coursed thro my veins then i saw him moving and isaw he was making out with someone? how could he not hear me come in? and who was that! rage flared and i heard him whisper "...heidi..." then i relised he was cheating on looked up and gaped at me.

my reins seemed to be pulisng with poison know. i felt like my body was giving in and i felt like i had just bin thrown into a cruncher. by chest seemed to cave in on its self and i felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me away."bella!" i faintly heard edward roar.

i was pulled out to a car and as soon as carlisle put me in and shut the door, my eyes became a water fall. i made no sound no facial expressin i just sat there expressionless and let my eyes gush.

the love of my life cheated on my. i looked over at carlisle and saw how beutiful he was. there was allways a slight lonely look in his eyes ever since esme was killed by laurent.

he looked at me and i saw love? in his eyes? he leaned in and kissed my wet cheek and pulled me into his lap.

i felt a spark light as i touched his lips. like nothing before. the ache eased a bit. we just continued kissing.i felt the car shake and then stop windows were black, there was a sound proof wall between us and the driver. we waited. still foehead to forhead. i wrapped my arms around his neck.

the door slammed open and edward was there. he looked worried then he saw us and he seemed to be seething. he yanked m out of carlisle arms and i was crushed in his embrace. his eyes were blood red. he ate humans!"mine." he growled at carlisle.

i pushed away from him unsuccesfully and screamed thro tears "you never call never right you cheat on me you dont even tll me ad you think im yours!" he let go and carlise pulled me away. edward looked livid.

"that.. that was... it doesnt matter your my human!" he tried to reach for me and carlisle growled. he is acting so diffrent. its like he isnt even him anymore.

he lunged for us and i screamed. i saw a purple barrier form around us and i knew it was my shield. this happened once with victoria no one noticed last time. carlisle gasped but threw me in the car and drove us away from an unconsious edward.

"bella?" carlisle said lowering the wall.

"yes?" i said thro dry sobbs.

"two things," he waited for my reply.

"uhuh." i said while glazing over.

"one, that was awsome and two, i think i love you." for once i didnt see that lonelyness in his eyes. just love. i leaned up and kissed his cheek. the ache was almost gone know.

"i think i love you too." we drove home.

**okay people this can be a oneshot or a knew story should i contiue?**

**review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**disclaimer- sadly i won nothing. yeah like a hobo! im just some girl who what ifs books and write about it. owning nothing. show no pity! tear offense to all hobos!**

**the people have spoken! it continues! and thank you guys so much for the support!**

**previously on 'cheaters never win'-**

"bella?" carlisle said lowering the wall.

"yes?" i said thro dry sobs.

"two things," he waited for my reply.

"uhuh." i said while glazing over.

"one, that was awesome and two, i think i love you." for once i didnt see that lonelyness in his eyes. just love. i leaned up and kissed his cheek. the ache was almost gone know.

"i think i love you too." we drove home.

**currently-**

the flight was rushed because carlisle was paranoid about edward. i feel so confused right know. ever since we began our trip away from edward and home i hadnt said a word. i just moved and did as carlisle said.

i one day ive gone from being lonely to excited to impatient to enraged to scared to loving to confused and know im just numb. emotional overload. this is to much.

i stepped off the plain and i tripped on the first step. i thot carlisle would catch me but he was talking to the pilot for some odd reason. i ended up falling down the whole stair way and when i reached the bottom i bashed my head on the concrete.

the last thing i saw was a flight attendant rushing to me and carlisle zooming down the stairs. maybe ill die. maybe this is karma or somthing. ive obviously done something wrong to get such a horrible life, and i guess kissing my boyfriends dad just tipped the scales.

i fell into a black oblivian and just floatted on the brink for a while. i wish it would just end. i have no more energy left, i-i...i cant even think straight.

"bella...bella...please wake up. i-im so sorry i wasnt there for you...please..." that voice was coming from no were.  
but it sounded like an angel. was this my welcoming party to the afterlife? then a little white line spread across my vision and it grew till i saw carlisle. i relised i had opened my eyes.

"bella!" he breathed a sigh of relief. i glance around and saw what looked like a room. it looked like i was at the cullens house. carlisle pulled me into a hug and i froze up.

this all realy happened. my chest clenched at th e`thought of edward and that heidi girl.

just then alice bounded thro the door and smiled. "bella! good to see your awake! i know edwards an asshole but you and carlisle were soo ment to be." she sounded contempt and looked at me and carlisle lovingly. no, i dont think i can do this,i-i cant trust anyone for a while. but how do i say that without hurting there feelings?

"you guys, i... i cant do this not right know. im sor-ry.." my chest clenched again and i ran out of the house not even stumbling. i had a throbbing head ache but other than that i was just sobbing as i ran to my house. no one followed me thankfully.

when i bursted thro the door there was no one home. charlie went on some fishing vacation with billy after i assured him that i would be fine. i ran up stairs and just cried my eyes out onto my bed.

a few hours later i picked up my phone and saw there were 7 messages.4 of them were from dad asking if i was okay and stuff. one was from alice saying that she would kick edwards ass if i wanted. one was from carlisle saying he was so sorry and the last from edward. it said stuff like im his and what not. then i got a call.

"hello?" i said cautiosly i was trying hard not to sound to horse.

"hello human." said a female voice quietly.

"yes?" i said know very scared.

"what you dont remember me? oh well then. but just to let you know crying all night isnt going to solve anything. i can end it all very soon. and i will." then her voice brought back the image of red hair. victoria.i pulled my covers over my head. how did she know i was crying?

"the blanket wont help your fate either. your as good as dead." she laughed and hung up. great after all the shit going on im being stalked and im being threatened. i fell asleep only to have nightmares

_"bella you are mine!" edward lunged at me. i saw someone that looked like esme walking by. carlisle emidiatly released me and ran to her yelling esme! i was left alone with edward._

_he hauled me off to some unknown place the last thing i saw as carlise kissing that women and i relised it was me._

then the nightmare ended. i sat up in my bed with a single tear running down my face. i felt a cold chill run up my spine. it was 4:30 in the afternoon and its only a week into the summer. i havent enjoyed it at all yet. all my friends were vacationing aroung the world and i am left here in all this mess._  
_

i feel so alone. i showered and went down stairs and microwaved some pizza. when it was done i went into the living room sat down and watched tv for a while.

after watching the fifth element**(i put that in because i LOVE that movie!)** i turned on to watch death note. it was the episode were lights dad tries to shoot him.

i heard a thump noise from the other end of the house. i assumed it was hcarlie then i remembered he wasnt here. i heard the noise again. im getting scared here...BAM! someone kicked my door down. i froze in complete fear. there was a looming figure in the doorway. i couldnt see because it was late at night.

"bella!" they lunged at me and i saw it was jacob. phew! he hugged me tightly.

"you scared the crap out of me jacob!" we laughed and he sniffed the air around me.

"why do you smell like a male vampire? eddie left." he said menacingly. i guess i still smelled like carlisle even after the shower.

"well..." he looked furious. lately we had almost gotten to the piont were he could kiss me. i could understand his anger.

"well what?"

"im kind of in love with carlisle?" i squeked.

he stood up instantly."ill kill him." he stated and turned away.

"jake no!" i threw myself at him to stop him. he kept walking faster. i was attached to his leg like a little kid know.

"jake no! " if i lost someone else i loved then im sure i couldnt live any longer. i gave up and released jake. the purple barier returned but this time it was keeping jake in instead of someone out. he bounced off of it and landed on his back.

"i told you to stop." i said stifling a giggle. he looked so funny tho!

"tell me everything." he said giving up. sometimes its good to have a friend like jake, when he isnt in kill mode.

i sat down beside him. the barrier still up. "okay so when i saved edward aro said he had to stay for a while in order to keep me alive. so he did, for 3 months. i got impatient so i took a flight to volterra. carlisle came along. i found edward cheating on mke with someone named heidi. i freaked. carlisle took me away and we kissed a bit. i relised my love, then edward ambushed us claiming i was 'his' i used bari here and we got away."**(beri is her nick name for barrier.)**

he was rubbing the back of his head and looked confused. i thankfully had no tears left to cry from my story. my chest heaved twice but that was all. wow jake was like that puddy stuff you use to fill in holes in a wall.

"it seems like you realy like him. i guess i would end up hurting you if i hurt him right?" i nodded a yes and he pulled me into a hug.

"bella i want you to know no matter what side your on ill allways be there ok? oh and is there any chance i could get a kiss?" he sounded shy! aww! i shook my head and brought down bari unconsiously. he carried me home and left me to my tv.

i flipped thro channels and ended up passed out on the couch. i wonder how this all will play out? oh well atleast sleep will take me far far away from all the crap the world has to offer. tempararily.

**okay you guys, you wanted more so here it is! chapter 2! should i continue? its your choice read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter 3!**

**hope you like:3**

**previosly-**

he was rubbing the back of his head and looked confused. i thankfully had no tears left to cry from my story. my chest heaved twice but that was all. wow jake was like that puddy stuff you use to fill in holes in a wall.

"it seems like you realy like him. i guess i would end up hurting you if i hurt him right?" i nodded a yes and he pulled me into a hug.

"bella i want you to know no matter what side your on ill allways be there ok? oh and is there any chance i could get a kiss?" he sounded shy! aww! i shook my head and brought down bari unconsiously. he carried me home and left me to my tv.

i flipped thro channels and ended up passed out on the couch. i wonder how this all will play out? oh well atleast sleep will take me far far away from all the crap the world has to offer. tempararily.

**currently-**

i basically stayed locked up just ignoring all calls and texts until finally three days later i heard a banging on the door. i opened it to see an agitated pixie.

"hey alice" i spoke softly trying to sound casual. i don't know why but i feel like i should avoid the cullens. it seemes wierd to date her brother then date her dad right? altho it is just a cover. altho if people knew the truth it would be even wierder to date a man that is like hundreds of years old.

"bella you cant run away from life i know you miss carlisle and he misses nothing wrong with that." she pushed her way into my house and up stairs to my room. i suspect i am going to get lectured on fashion then i and going to be dragged on a shopping trip.

"bella!" i hear her stomp back down stairs."your closet is pitiful!" she suddenly smiled broad and mischieviosly. i shook my head in an 'oh no' she nodes slowly like an'oh yeah but much worse.' she has me strapped into her car and half way to the mall before i even think about protesting a mad best friend/pixie/vampire.

so i just go for the ride.

**edwards pov**.

i lay in my bed alone thinking about bella and how she is cheating on me with my dad.i know it looks bad that she caught me with heidi but she must have seen that i was under her spell right? heidi's power is immense. she can even hypnotise aro when he is not alert.

my own father would actually go behind my back and touch my bella! ill kill him as soon as my time is changed the sentence to only one more month thanks to heidi. i exchange physical needs for a quicker trip home.

i know as soon as i am home bella will listen to me then forgive me. i know it. she is my whole world. my everything. i truly love her. i was so caught up in jelous that i actually behaved like that.

its okay tho she will understand. i plan on turning her soon after my return. i am so paranoid about her know that there is no other choice. its bin 3 days since i saw bella. in that bastards arms.

i hear heidi skipping down the hall to my room. it will be dusk soon and i suppose she wants what was promised. she allways has to hypnotise me first tho. otherwise i would never be able to touch anyone other than my angel.

she strolls in with a smirk and i undress.

**carlisle pov.**

alice just left to 'chill' with bella. i have forced back thots of loving bella for so long its all i can think about know. i love her. and i knew the moment i told her it was eternal. she filled in my lonelyness and fixed my heart. i am in love.

i flick pages randomly thro my dictionary and think about her lovely brown eyes and her gorgeous locks of fine hair. i am already missing her terribly. i usualy hide such things but my mind is overwelmed with emotions i actualy text alice telling her to bring her here afterward. i need to talk to bella and see if she is okay with me and her.

i dont mind being a boyfriend for know. i dont even mind people knowing. but i know that i need bella near me. she is know a part of me. she is a strange human indeed but not for long. i will turn her the minute she asks. i am not waiting for something to harm her or prevent her change as edward. he was ungrateful. i will cherish her dearly but i will also give her space.

i hear emmet and rosalie leave with jasper after yelling a 'were going hunting ' to me. great know all i need to do is get alice out of the house alltho that wouldnt stop her from knowing what might or might not go on. just then my cell phone rings.

i looka t the caller id its alice.

"he carl!" i absolutly HATE that nick name she only uses it when there is good news tho.

"yes alice?"i admit i am anxious to hear but i only let myself sound annoyed at he nickname.

"i took bella shopping!" she says it like i should be ecstatic.

"and?" i say waiting quietly. she sighs loudly.

"i bought her tons of sexy stuff! you should realy thank me." she waits but i hung up quikly even she didnt see it coming cuz neither did i. im sure that if i could blush right know i would. to see bella in victoria secret underware would surly make any guy stare.

i lean back and wait for bella to walk in my from door wearing god and alice knows what. but im sure she will look ravenous.

but my gut is telling me that somthing is going to go wrong tonight but i cant place finger on it.i just know that somthing is horrible wrong.

**okay theres chapter 3! please read and revier i love you all who reviewed!**

**oh and i made some polls on my account and i will personaly love you forever if you would vote please? pretty please with a ripe cherry on top? with or with out nuts and chocklate or van-whatever just vote!**

**thank you:3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer- i owne nothing but me myself and my dog! oh and i just went to high school orientation! i am so excited! and i saw the library it looks AWSOME!new books woo;)  
**

**thanks everyone for all the reviews! i love you all!**

**previously:**

**carlisles pov.**

"i took bella shopping!" she says it like i should be ecstatic.

"and?" i say waiting quietly. she sighs loudly.

"i bought her tons of sexy stuff! you should realy thank me." she waits but i hung up quikly even she didnt see it coming cuz neither did i. im sure that if i could blush right know i would. to see bella in victoria secret underware would surly make any guy stare.

i lean back and wait for bella to walk in my from door wearing god and alice knows what. but im sure she will look ravenous.

but my gut is telling me that somthing is going to go wrong tonight but i cant place finger on it.i just know that somthing is horrible wrong.

**currently:  
**

**chapter 4 bellas pov.  
**

i know Alice is planning something. otherwise why would she buy me all this lacy crap? i know were going over to her house to. ill have to face Carlisle. but im tired of being a shy and needy girl. im going to tell him how i feel. then we can start our relationship. im still paranoid about Edward tho so i want to be changed very soon.

i would'nt usually say this but i hope he is jelous when i am turned. maybe someday me and carlisle will get married and-"bella!"

"yeah?" i turned away from the window and twords Alice. i had obviously bin spacing out.

"were here." in a flash she was out of the car and getting our stuff from the car and pulling it into the cullens huge house.  
i have always liked there house even tho it is way to big. there were 2 bags left so i grabbed them and began walking. i could'nt quiet see were i was going so i ran into a whit column on there front porch.

yup my for head is definately going to have a bruise. i thought as i fell straight backwards and landed down the stairs. Alice then Carlisle appeared and tried to help me up.

"no its okay you guys!" i sad trying to sound independent. they pulled back and i got up myself. carlisle tried to grab the bags.

"i got it, i got it." i said taking them dusting myself of and heading inside. okay. if im going to be independent then ill have to be more careful. i cant be running into wa-BAM. i walk into the sofa and land head first into the sofa cushions. but my thighs will also be bruised. i hear emmets booming laughter and rosalies giggles. alice just smiles while carlise tries to help me again.

"its okay carlisle i have to learn to walk someday." i struggle to get up and again pick up the bags. ugh! im so frickin clumsy!

i eventualy make it up to alices room and set down the bags with the rest.

"bella i know your trying to be independent but your going to hurt yourself." alice zoomed around the room.

"well i just wanna be able to do things myself." she nodded then carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"alice can me and bella talk for a minute?" he said quietly. uh oh i knew this was coming but not now!

"sure ill just...go." she looked between us giggled and ran out the door shutting it behind her. that pixie is trying to get us together isnt she? does she relise if i realy get into carlisle then i could be her mom? weird but i could yell 'go to your room!' ive allways wanted to do that.

"bella i love you and i would do anything for you, its bin killing me just being away from you this long. i guess i never realy noticed how much i liked you until edward did that." by know he was sitting beside me.

"carlisle..." i looked into his eyes and touched his cheek. he leaned into it i felt his cold breathe on my wrist.

"i love edward." his face fell instantly but im not done.

"but i never knew i could love someone as much as i love you right know. for now i may love edward but compared to my love for you his is just a candle while yours is like the sun. carlisle i love you more than you could imagine." i saw his face light up and he wrapt his arms around my waist.

"be mine?" he said into my hair.

"i would want nothing more." he pulled me into a deep passionate french kiss. it was cold yet warm and fierce but gentle it wa slike all my emotions pact into a kiss.

he laid me down on the bed and pulled off my shirt then his. and before i knew it we were making love.

eventualy i fell asleep in his arms only to wake to alice screaming.

"carlisle i had a vision! edward is coming here in 4 days! if we dont change bella she will be seriosly hurt! come on we have to hurry!" i rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

carlisle pulled me into his arms and carried me quickly to his in home hospital. i was yawning when alice apeared with a plate of doughnuts.

"here bella eat while i discus something with carlisle." she hauled carlisle from my side unwillingly. i ate 2 doughnuts and felt full before carlisle appeared. we kissed.

"bella hwo do you feel about being changed? right know?" he said quietly.

"of course! that would be so awsome, carlisle i love you." he seemed like the whole world was one big happy place.

we shared one last kiss and he bit my neck then my wrists the my calfs and any were else he could bite. i felt the burn slowly creeping up on my every limb. i thought about edward and how he betrayed me. i felt so angry furious and raging at him that the burn wasnt that bad.

edward is going to regret losing me. once he sees how happy i am. that heidi girl can have him.

after a while of simmering in rage the rage the burn lessened until it was a small bonfire in my throat. i opened my eyes and saw every detail of a world i thot i knew.

i saw the entire cullen family around me except edward. they all smiled but were very cautious of me. i smile in return.

"bella i knew you would be gorgeous!" she showed me my reflection. it looked like a strong women but also very beutiful. i just hope i can feel like what i look.

"oh my..." carlisle just gawked at me. i smiled and walked over to him. i glided my hand down his face marveling at the feel. i continued to stare back at him for a while.

"i love you bella." he said quietly.

"i love you more." i said back just watching his silent beuty. this moment is so perfect.

"GET A ROOM!" emmet boomed laughing. every one giggled at him.

"perfect way to ruin the moment dumbass." rosalie smacked him upside the head. he stumbled.

"yeah emmet you idiot." alice walked up to him. side kicking him in the stomache. he flew a few feet back. strong pixie but go alice!

**thank you guys so much! love all my reviewers and i promise i will spare you all when i dominate the world:p**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i do not own anything! i am not steph. mey. sorry to disappoint. check out my poll!  
**

**previously: **

"i love you bella." he said quietly.

"i love you more." i said back just watching his silent beuty. this moment is so perfect.

"GET A ROOM!" emmet boomed laughing. every one giggled at him.

"perfect way to ruin the moment dumbass." rosalie smacked him upside the head. he stumbled.

"yeah emmet you idiot." alice walked up to him. side kicking him in the stomache. he flew a few feet back. strong pixie but go alice!

**currently: **

**chapter 6:**

the next day me and the rest of my family were waiting for edward. alice said it would only be another hour. i hope things dont get out of control. carlisle is still waiting for me to say im hungry. wich strangely im not yet. even though i ate a deer. jasper is frantic and needs some time away but insists he be here when edward is here. then alice screamed.

"i-i was looking into edwards future no one elses! that when i saw aro and his guard coming here!" she was almost hyperventalating. weird for a vampire. i hadnt bin nervous all day because i was in carlisle arms but know i was nauseous. are they here to take alice away?

"what why?" rosalie asked the question evident on everyones face.

i have a feeling today is going to be a very very long day. i relaxed a bit to see carlisle was was resting from janes power. felix slipped his arm around me. and

"n-not just for me t-they want bella." she seemed to faint as she fell onto the couch. i all of a sudden decided to take charge.

"alice run now! take jasper." i demanded. every one stared at me like i was crazy but i was so comanding they did as told.

"emmet take rosalie and run know." i turned away from him.

"but i wanna see the action!" he whined. i turned backwent right up to him looked up into his face and practicaly barked.

"you will get your ass out of this house and run right this fucking minute!" he picked up rosalie over the shoulder and ran. i turned to carlisle. i looked into his eyes and could tell he was not leaving no matter how loud i screamed. i sighed and waited.

about 53 minutes later i heard fast feet headed out way. im pretty sure they know i have some special ability of something so they want me.

speaking of ability what is it? other people seem to know but not me.

me and carlisle just waited until they opened the door and walked in. edward was first. then eleazer followed by aro and his guard. carlisle showed me pics of eleazer so i recognized him.

edward smirked at me. and growled at carlisle. probably something he was thinking. i saw carlisle smile. edward just got more and furious.

"calm your self!" aro barked at edward then smile.

"bella dear," he took my hand. "interesting, immortality is very flattering on you." he let go of my hand and reached for elaezers hand.

aros eyes almost poped out of his head. he looked utterly shocked.

"what is it?" i was practically bouncing in joy at the thought of an amazing power. but i should be mad theyre here. and that edward, by chest clenched but i was still excited about my ability.

"y-your" he stuttered. "coming to volterra." he gained his composure and flicked his wrist at me and carlisle. immediatly carlisle doubled in pain so he was no help to me. felix and demitri grabbed my arms. edward growled a bit but smirked. he planned this i know it.

carlisle was dragged with us.

"hey! let me GO! what is my ability?" i screamd as they held my feet and wrists together to prevent me from breaking the car that appeared out of no were.

"if you wish to find out you must come quietly." aro shut the door and told the driver to go.

i have a feeling today is going to be a very very long day. i relaxed a bit to see carlisle was was resting from janes power. felix slipped his arm around me. and i dont think it was to follow orders. he started rubbing my back.

edward growled. felix sighed and removed hid hand.

**sorry for the short chapter but im not getting any reviews! come on people!**

**please?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER: i own nothing! hysterical sobs**

**previusly:**

"hey! let me GO! what is my ability?" i screamd as they held my feet and wrists together to prevent me from breaking the car that appeared out of no were.

"if you wish to find out you must come quietly." aro shut the door and told the driver to go.

i have a feeling today is going to be a very very long day. i relaxed a bit to see carlisle was was resting from janes power. felix slipped his arm around me. and i dont think it was to follow orders. he started rubbing my back.

edward growled. felix sighed and removed hid hand.

**currently:**

**chapter 6  
**

i waited in the car with aros cronies and carlisle and edward. we eventualy made it to volterra and we walked through the palace doors. we were deposited into what looked like a library.

aro sat at the only chair but had someone bring in a couch for us. he smiled and just stared at me.

"isabella it seems you are un aware of your power." he went and picked up a book that war red velvet but old. carlisle sat beside me we both had two guards beside us.

he opened the book.

"through out the ages we have had many physical and mental powers. but you my dear, are so much more." he smiled that evil smile that meant he just got a new toy. i dont think he will be letting me go.

"so?" i tried to sound irritated and not anxious.

"you have one physical and one mental." i tried not to look to excited."you can bend ones mind at your will. shield yourself and others even." he sat down and stared intently at me.

"you can dig through change minds. make poeple forget. you can put memories in peoples heads. you have complete control of minds." he seemed to relize something and frowned. i get it, he is scared of me. so he is taking extra precautions. i looked proudly over at carlisle. he looked shocked.

"you can allso beng reality to your will. you can change gravity switch it around. you can pretty much make reality what you want." i smiled broadly.

"i only wish i were you." he smiled and flicked his wrist. the guards left. it was only me carlisle and aro.

"so what does this mean?" he chuckled. carlisle still in shock.

"well bella, it means i should not piss you of." he he leaned back in his chair and smiled.

i smiled and relaxed as did carlisle. we looked at each other.

"that is why i am going to make a deal with you." i raised an eye brow at this. "i will give you acess to all the resourses available to me. meaning money, guards, anything and everything." i was listening but i was also marveling at the possibilities of my abilities and this offer.

"are you saying what i think your saying?" carlisle asked. saying what? what is he thinking? i focused hard on aro and carlisle. i saw a slim silver line flow from my mind twords them. it stoped and disapeared when it his a small purple light. i decided to think about that later.

"yes, bella i am offering you to be a queen. the only queen of volterra. sister of marcus, ciaus, and me. " is he seriosuly offering me this position? is this some kind of trick?

"3 things," i held up my hand. "one, will i be stuck here forever?" i held up one finger and leaned forward, "two, what about the cullens?" i held up the second finger."and three, carlisle has to be a king with me." me and aro leaned back in our chairs. i saw carlisle turn his head at me admirably. im not as weak as i once was. aro looked at carlisle and me.

"you will have to spend most of your time here because a queen has duties, but you will be able to take leave every so often. the cullens can do as they wish although i would love for them to join us. and lastly, i think carlisle can contribute alot. and if he must be here for you to be here then so be it."

"woah! i never said i would join! give a minute to speak with carlisle." he smiled stood and left. icould tell he so wanted me on his team. he knows how horrible things could go if he was on my bad side.

"okay carlisle we have three choices here.

1. we can stay until i am trained and leave without a trace

2. we can actualy join the guard and be a part of this all or,

3. we can decline and take down the vulturi after i figure out how to use my power." i whispered to avoid being heard. i personaly wanted choice two. then i would have power over edward. i would also have so much power.

"bella i want what you want. but i would favor the secnd choice. this is a once ina lifetime offer. and if we did destroy them who would hold control? keep peace?" i nodded and it was settled. we would join the vulturi.

"aro." i called loud enough for him to apeared in the door way."we have decided to join you." all three of us smilled at the same time. maybe aro isnt the bad guy everyone makes him out to be. i think he seemed so forceful earlier so he wouldnt look weak to his followers.

"demitri!" demitri apeared. "show our new king and queen to there room. the one in the east wing." he nodded and we followed him to what aro called the 'east wing' it was huge. there was no one in this part of the castle but a few workers, gardeners outside the windows and such.

"the three kings have a wing all to themselves. the center of the castle is the only public place, for meetings and such. it is allso were we take our meals and do...'justice.' aro has the entrance wing wich is the north..." he continued for a while. this wing was huge. "...you and carlisle will have this wing. the crowning will be in 3 days. you will have a personal guard assigned to each of you. you will have any one you wish. tonight you must report to the main court at 7..." we finaly reached our room and said good bye to demitri.

the room was beutiful but all i saw was carlisle and all i thought was how we have a few hours and how we are going to break in the new bed.

carlisle was abviously thinking the same thing. normal humans might not notice but i saw the lump in his pants slowly growing. and i dont think it will go away to easily, but thats what im for.

i grabbed his hand and lead him over to the bed. i threw him under me he smiled so broad he reminded me of jack from the night mare before christmas.

**cliffie! but come on you readers out there! im not getting any reviews! i take requests on future chapters! oh and thanks **

CarlisleLover1234

keliathewolf

Elena0017

**for being my first three reviewers!**

**thanks for the support! and check out my poll:)**


End file.
